Pemimpin Baru
by Noshy boy
Summary: [Hanya keisengan author sambil membuat fiksi i love you trust me]. Hatake kakashi harus memilih salah satu muridnya yang terbaik untuk menjadi pemimpin baru Konohagakure dengan mengadakan debat. No yaoi atau apalah namanya. Rnr please. Over Ooc.


**Pemimpin baru**

 **Author : Noshy boy**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Story by Noshy boy**

 **Pair : Not avaiable**

 **Genre : Humor(Garing plus Basi)**

 **Warning : Over Ooc. Abal. Gaje. Typo banyak.**

 **A/n :Hohoho, gue balik lagi dengan story yang humornya garing. Yah walaupun gitu selamat membaca. Terinspirasi dari drama bondres.**

 **One Shot.(tolong perhatikan setiap kata yang ada di fic ini).**

 **No Yaoi atau apalah itu.**

 **Let's read...**

Konohagakure, sebuah negara yang makmur yang terletak di tokyo. Namun Hatake Kakashi, pemimpin yang lama sudah mendekati masa pensiunnya. Ia mempunyai dua murid didik yang sama-sama tinggi, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uciha Sasuke.

Tapi disisi lain, ia kebingungan, siapakah yang harus dia pilih? Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang periang, ceria dan murah senyum tapi AQ yang dia miliki dibawah Uciha Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke, pria yang dingin, berwajah stoic dengan hitam namun tajam.

Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Sasuke kah? Naruto kah?. Kemudian terlintas di benaknya, ia harus melakukan debat untuk mengetahui siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka.

.

.

Kini dua orang yang merupakan murid Hatake Kakashi-Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan panjang sekitar 5 meter dan lebar 4 meter. Mereka memakai baju putih dilapisi dengan jas hitam serta dasi hitam.

Naruto duduk disebelah kiri sedangkan Sasuke duduk disebelah kanan. "Baik, karena disini kedua calon pemimpin baru sudah berkumpul kita akan mulai acaranya. Tema kali ini kita membahas tentang kepemimpinan, Uzumaki Naruto, Silahkan anda yang memulainya terlebih dahulu", jelas sang moderator aka Nara Shikamaru.

"Baik, terimakasih atas waktunya Nara-san, Menurut saya seorang pemimpin harus memiliki kriteria, dan saya memiliki banyak kriteria", ujar Naruto.

"Heh, apa benar? kalau begitu coba kau jelaskan apa saja kriteria yang kau miliki?", kata Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya.

"Pertama Saya tidak suka main cewek, kedua saya tidak suka minum-minuman keras, ketiga saya tidak suka berjudi. Tapi satu hal yang saya sukai, yaitu berbohong", jelas Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar kriteria keempat Naruto langsung angkat bicara, "Berarti ketiga kriteria tadi kau juga berbohong?", balas Sasuke.

"Ya begitula",

"Heh, kalau saya jadi pemimpin saya akan menjalankan dua program, pertama bebas SPP bagi yang tidak sekolah, itu yang namanya program nyata", jelas Sasuke.

"Terus apa program anda yang kedua?",

"Kedua, Bebas pajak bagi yang tidak memiliki sepeda motor", tambah Sasuke.

"Kita disini tidak perlu menerapkan teori yang membingungkan, cukup menuruti dengan zaman saja, kita bisa menggunakan teori alat kelamin laki-laki", jelas kembali Sasuke.

"Woi, woi, apa maksudmu? kita sedang berada di acara Nasional. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga etika disini", kata Naruto dengan nada membentak.

"Dengarkan dulu, teoriku kali ini bisa bermanfaat untuk bangsa dan Negara. Pertama, teori alat kelamin laki-laki tidak suka menonjolkan diri, dia selalu bersembunyi. Kedua, jika ia merasakan benturan atau gesekan dengan lawannya ia tidak merasa ketakutan melainkan ketagihan. Ketiga, tidak lupa membuat generasi-generasi baru, dimanapun, kapanpun, walaupun lima belas menit sudah cukup. Keempat, bila ia selesai dengan tugasnya, maka ia akan mundur dengan pelan-pelan", jelas Sasuks mengenai teorinya.

"Jangan kau anggap kalau kau bisa melawanku, aku juga memiliki program yang lain, yaitu menurunkan kemiskinan",

Sasuke kemudian bertepuk tangan, "Saya akui program anda sangat menarik, saya yakin anda bisa menurunkan kemiskinan yang melanda Konoha",

"Bukan itu yang saya maksud Uciha-san, saya akan menurunkan kemiskinan, contohnya ketika Keluarga ayahnya seseorang yang miskin maka saya akan menurunkannya ke anak ataupun cucunya", jelas Naruto.

"Gah, teori apa itu, sangat tidak masuk akal, aku jelaskan kepadamu kali ini, kita hidup cuma sekali dan kalau kita ingin menjadi pemimpin kita harus kayak manusia bukan manusia kayak, untuk itu ketika kita ingin menjadi seseorang yang kaya maka kita harus bekerja giat, semua pekerjaan itu sama", kata Sasuke kembali menjelaskan teorinya.

"Kalau begitu usaha apa yang akan membuat anda cepat kaya?", tanya Naruto.

"Usaha yang cepat membuat kaya? usaha fotocopy, ketika anda mempunyai uang 100 yen maka anda bisa mengalilipatkan hingga ratusan bahkan ribuan kali dengan mesin fotocopy", jelas Sasuke.

Sial, Naruto mulai terdesak. dia sudah tidak memiliki teori lagi, "Sial aku mengaku kalah dengamu Uciha-san", ujar Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke, dengan demikian Sasukelah yang menang dalam debat kali ini sehingga ialah yang menjadi Nanadaime Hokage.

 **END**

 **Noshy boy log out...**


End file.
